There are numerous reserves of minerals from which valuable constituents cannot currently be recovered through means that are economically viable. The primary reason for this is that the grade of such constituents within the mineral reserves is too low, resulting in large effluent or by-product generation rates.
Melter slag, produced as a by-product during iron and steel making processes, is one such mineral that contains low grades of commercially valuable components, including titanium, aluminium and magnesium. During production of molten-pig iron, impurities are removed as melter slag. For some deposits, the slag is primarily perovskite (calcium titanate) and may typically contain between 20-40% titanium dioxide. Known melter slag extraction processes focus on extraction of titanium, due to it having the highest concentration within melter slag and the highest value. Titanium is a valuable pigment used in a number of commercial applications such as the production of paints, paper, cement and polymers. In melter slag, titanium is present in the form of perovskite, a titanium-calcium oxide crystalline structure from which recovery is difficult. An example of a known method of extraction of titanium from perovskite includes reacting perovskite with carbon at high temperatures in an electrical furnace to produce titanium carbide. The titanium carbide is then chlorinated to produce titanium tetrachloride. Unfortunately, this method is energy intensive and the carbide produced has an extremely high melting point, which creates handling problems in the furnace.
Another method of extracting titanium from perovskite is that published in CA1,052,581. In this method, perovskite is treated by roasting at 1200° C. in hydrogen sulphide gas. This is followed by leaching to remove calcium and iron sulphides which leaves the titanium as titanium oxides. The disadvantages of this process are the high temperatures and use of highly toxic gas.
Even minor improvements to a process for extracting saleable products from minerals can have a significant impact on the efficiency, and more particularly, the commercial viability, of such a process. The methods detailed above are economically inefficient due to the high temperatures used, and only titanium is extracted by these processes. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of extraction of products from a titanium-bearing mineral, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.